wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Straszny wynalazca/15
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Straszny wynalazca Oczekiwanie. Odzyskawszy przytomność, stwierdzam, iż znajduję się na łóżku mojej celi, na którem spoczywam, podobno już od trzydziestu godzin. Nie jestem sam. Jest przy mnie inżynier Serkö. Zajął się mną, przypuszczam, nie jako przyjacielem, lecz jako człowiekiem, od którego oczekuje się niezbędnych wyjaśnień, pozostawiając na później rozstrzygnięcie jego losu. Jestem tak osłabiony, że ruszyć się nie mogę. Mało brakowało, żebym został uduszony w ciasnym przedziale Sworda, spoczywającego pod wodami jeziorka. Czy jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć na pytania inżyniera Serkö, pragnącego dowiedzieć się szczegółów owej przygody?.. Tak… ale będę bardzo ostrożny. Najpierw przychodzi mi na myśl: co się stało z porucznikiem Davon i załogą Sworda? Czy polegli, czy też są żywi i zdrowi jak my? Przypuszczam bowiem, że Tomasz Roch wyszedł obronną ręką zarówno jak ja z tego podwójnego zderzenia łodzi i Sworda… Opowiedziałem mu, jak wieczorem około ósmej przechadzałem się na wybrzeżu, jak zobaczyłem Tomasza Roch dążącego do pracowni, jak trzej ludzie, zaskoczywszy mnie ztyłu, zakneblowali mi usta i zawiązali oczy, jak czułem się porwany do jakiegoś otworu równocześnie z innym osobnikiem, przypominającym dawniejszego chorego z Healthful-House… Przyszło mi zaraz na myśl, że znajdujemy się na łodzi podwodnej… i naturalnie nie mogłem przypuszczać czego innego, jak to, że łodzią tą jest statek Ker Karraja!… Następnie zdawało mi się, że łódź ta zanurza się w wodę… Następnie uczułem jakieś wstrząśnienie, poczem upadłem i straciłem przytomność… Inżynier Serkö słuchał mnie uważnie, z czołem zmarszczonem, spojrzeniem nieufnem, a jednak nie ma powodu, aby mi nie wierzyć. – Pan twierdzi, że trzech ludzi rzuciło się na pana? – pyta. – Tak… i myślałem, że to ktoś z mieszkańców Back-Cup… Nie widziałem, jak się zbliżali… Kto to był? – Obcy, których pan powinien był poznać po mowie. – Nie mówili wcale. – Pan nie domyśla się jakiej narodowości? – Nie. Pierwsze pytanie inżyniera Serkö zawierało się w tem zdaniu: – Niech mi pan wytłumaczy, panie Hart, co zaszło. Zamiast odpowiedzi, zadaję pytanie: – A Tomasz Roch? – Zdrów, panie Hart… Co zaszło?… – powtarza tonem rozkazującym. – Przedewszystkiem, niech pan mi powie – mówię – co się stało z innymi?… – Jacy inni? – odpowiada inżynier Serkö z błyskiem gniewu w oczach… – Z ludźmi, którzy się rzucili na Tomasza Roch i na mnie, a po skrępowaniu, porwali i uwięzili… gdzie? dotąd nie wiem! Po namyśle przyszedłem do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie, gdy powiem, iż zostałem tego wieczora napadnięty znienacka, nie mogąc zdać sobie sprawy, kto był sprawcą napadu. – Dowie się pan później, jaki koniec spotkał tych ludzi… Ale musi pan wpierw powiedzieć mi, co zaszło… Po groźnem brzmieniu głosu, którym po raz trzeci powtórzył to pytanie, zrozumiałem, jakie podejrzenie ciąży na mnie. A jednak nie mogli mnie podejrzewać o porozumienie się z kimś z zewnątrz, ponieważ baryłka była w rękach władz bermudzkich… Przypuszczenie to zatem nie może mieć poważniejszego znaczenia. – Pan nie wie, w jakim zamiarze dotarli do pieczary? – Nie wiem.. – Co pan myśli o tem?.. – Co ja myślę, panie Serkö… Powtarzam, przypuszczałem, że trzech waszych korsarzy dostało zlecenie od hrabiego d’Artigas wrzucenia mnie do jeziorka, że to samo uczynić mieli z Tomaszem Roch. Myślałem, że będąc w posiadaniu całkowitego wynalazku Tomasza Roch, jak to pan twierdził – chcieliście się pozbyć nas obu… – Doprawdy, panie Hart, myśl ta mogła zrodzić się w pańskim umyśle – potwierdza inżynier Serkö tonem poważnym.. – Tak, ale nie trwała długo, skoro zauważyłem, że znajduję się w łodzi podwodnej… – Nie była to łódź Ker Karraja, ale statek podwodny podobny do niej. – Statek podwodny? – zawołałem. – Tak… statek, który miał pana porwać wraz z Tomaszem Roch… – Porwać nas? – wykrzyknąłem udając zdziwienie. – I pytam pana – dodał inżynier Serkö – co pan myśli o całej tej sprawie. – Co ja myślę?… Ależ nasuwa mi się jedno tylko rozwiązanie, mianowicie, jeżeli ktoś nie doniósł o waszem schronieniu – a nie przypuszczam, żeby mógł się kto tego dopuścić, ani żeby kto z załogi, mógł popełnić jakąś nieostrożność – to mojem zdaniem, musi to być statek podwodny, który przypadkiem dostał się do tunelu, przepłynął go, wypłynął na powierzchnię jeziorka… że załoga zdziwiona znalezieniem się w jakiejś pieczarze zaludnionej, porwała pierwszych lepszych jej mieszkańców… Tomasza Roch… i mnie… innych jeszcze… wreszcie cóż wiedzieć mogę… Inżynier Serkö zamyślił się poważnie. Czy odczuł czczość mego dowodzenia?… Czy myśli, że wiem więcej, niż chcę powiedzieć?… Bądź co bądź, zdaje się jak gdyby przyjął moją odpowiedź, gdyż dodaje: – W istocie, panie Hart, sądzę, że rzecz miała się tak, jak pan twierdzi, i że w chwili, gdy statek wchodził do tunelu, nastąpiło jego zderzenie z łodzią, którego padł ofiarą… Ale my nie należymy do rzędu ludzi, którzy pozwalają ginąć bliźnim… Zresztą zniknięcie Tomasza Roch i pana było niebawem stwierdzone… Należało za wszelką cenę ratować tak drogie życia… Zaczęto poszukiwania… Mamy sprawnych nurków wśród nas… Zagłębili się w wodach jeziorka… zarzucili liny pod kadłub Sworda… – Sworda?… – spytałem? – To nazwa wypisana na przodzie statku… Z jakiemże zadowoleniem odnaleźliśmy panów, prawda nieprzytomnych, ale jeszcze przy życiu… jakie szczęście, że mogliśmy panów przywrócić do przytomności… Niestety! co się tyczy oficera, dowodzącego statkiem i jego załogi, starania nasze były niepotrzebne… Wskutek zderzenia woda dostała się do tylnej części statku i smutny los ich spotkał… zrządzeniem nieprzewidzianego przypadku, jak pan twierdzi… za to dostanie się do naszej tajemniczej kryjówki. Żal mnie ogarniał na wiadomość o śmierci porucznika Davon i jego towarzyszy. Ale chcąc się utrzymać w narzuconej sobie roli, że nie znam wcale tych ludzi, nie okazałem po sobie mego wzruszenia. Głównem bowiem dążeniem mojem było nie wzbudzić najlżejszego podejrzenia o mym udziale w tej sprawie… Kto wie, czy inżynier Serkö przypisuje tylko „przypadkowi” przyjazd Sworda, czy nie ma powodów do poddania w wątpliwość moich objaśnień? Ostatecznie, niespodziewana sposobność odzyskania wolności znikła… czy zjawi się znowu?… W każdym razie dowiedziano się o Ker Karraju… Zwrócą uwagę na zniknięcie Swordai nie ulega wątpliwości, że nowe wysiłki będą przedsięwzięte dla dostania się do wysepki Back-Cup! Gdyby nie to nieszczęśliwe spotkanie z łodzią Ker Karraja, byłbym wolny w tej chwili! Powróciłem do swych zwykłych zajęć. Widać, że nie wzbudziłem żadnych podejrzeń, skoro mogłem jak dawniej swobodnie przechadzać się po wnętrzu pieczary. Przygoda ostatnia nie odbiła się ujemnie na Tomaszu Roch. Troskliwe zajęcie się nim uratowało go również jak mnie. W pełni władz umysłowych wrócił do swego całodziennego zajęcia w pracowni. Ebba z ostatniej wycieczki przywiozła moc pak, pakunków, przedmiotów najróżnorodniejszego pochodzenia; wywnioskowałem stąd, że kilka okrętów musiało paść ofiarą niecnych korsarzy. Wzięto, się znów gorliwie do montowania kozłów. Liczba pocisków dochodzi do pięćdziesięciu. Gdyby Ker Karraje i inżynier Serkö zmuszeni byli do obrony Back-Cup, trzy lub cztery z nich wystarczyłyby do trzymania w odpowiedniej odległości okrętów, gdyż wszelkie wkroczenie w ich sferę działania pociągnęłoby za sobą zniweczenie najpotężniejszego nawet statku. A zresztą czyż nie jest rzeczą prawdopodobną, iż rozumują w następujący sposób: Jeżeli zjawienie się Sworda było dziełem czystego przypadku, położenie nasze powstaje bez zmiany, żadne bowiem państwo, nawet Anglja nie będzie go szukała pod skorupą wysepki. Jeżeli zaś przeciwnie, wskutek jakiegoś niewytłumaczonego doniesienia dowiedziano się, że Back-Cup jest schronieniem Ker Karraja, i jeżeli wyprawa Sworda była pierwszą próbą zdobycia wysepki, należy spodziewać się nowej próby, czy to ataku, czy też wylądowania. Zatem, zanim będziemy mogli opuścić wysepkę wraz z nagromadzonemi w niej bogactwami, musimy użyć fulguratora Roch dla naszej obrony”. Wydaje mi się nawet, że to rozumowanie musiało pójść jeszcze dalej, i że ci złoczyńcy wnioskują w ten sposób: „Czy niema czasem związku między tą przygodą, a podwójnem porwaniem z Healthful-House?… A może dowiedziano się, że Tomasz Roch i jego dozorca są uwięzieni w Back-Cup… że Ker Karraje jest sprawcą tego porwania… Czyż Amerykanie, Anglicy, Francuzi, Niemcy, Rosjanie mogliby się obawiać, że wszelka ofensywa skierowana ku wysepce byłaby bezowocną?…” Przypuściwszy, że Ker Karraje zdaje sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa, na jakie narażonoby się, chcąc zdobyć Back-Cup, czyż nie rozumie, że państwa nie zaniechają tego postanowienia. Przynagli je do tego konieczność, obowiązek społeczny oswobodzenia ludzkości od jego działalności korsarskiej i zniszczenie jego kryjówki. Panował on bezkarnie nad morzami zachodniej części oceanu Spokojnego, obecnie przeniósł swą działalność zbrodniczą na zachód Atlantyku… Za wszelką cenę dosięgnąć go należy! W każdym bądź razie, choćby biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie tylko przypuszczenie, czuwanie nad Back-Cup staje się niezbędne. To też od tego dnia nakazane jest ono ściśle mieszkańcom wysepki. Dzięki korytarzowi korsarze czuwają ustawicznie nazewnątrz wysepki. Ukryci w niskich skałach wybrzeża dniem i nocą wpatrzeni są w różne strony horyzontu, zmieniając się rano i wieczór na swych posterunkach. Wszelkie ukazanie się okrętu, zbliżenie jakiejkolwiek łodzi byłoby zaraz podane do wiadomości, Dni następne przeszły w rozpaczliwej jednostajności. Odczuć się jednak daje, że pierwotne bezpieczeństwo wysepki znikło na zawsze. Niepokój panuje w powietrzu, jak gdyby obawiano się usłyszeć z chwili na chwilę straszne alarmujące słowo: Baczność! baczność! rzucone z posterunku. Sword dokonał tego. O, dzielny poruczniku Davon, dzielna załogo! Bodaj Anglja, a z nią cały świat cywilizowany nie zapomniał nigdy, że złożyliście swe życie dla sprawy całej ludzkości! Widoczna, że pomimo potężnych środków obrony, jakiemi rozporządzają, potężniejszych od wszelkiej zagrody i torped, Ker Karraje, inżynier Serkö i kapitan Spade są w stanie ciągłego podniecenia napróżno ukrywanego. Naradzają się często. Być może, że mają zamiar opuścić wysepkę wraz z nagromadzonemi w niej bogactwami, bo jeżeli ich schronienie odkryto, to zgładzona być musi choćby zapomocą głodu. Właściwie jestem tylko pewien jednej rzeczy, to jest, że nikt mnie nie podejrzywa o wysłanie baryłki, która tak opatrznościowo dostała się na wybrzeże wysp Bermudzkich. Nigdy – stwierdzam to stanowczo – inżynier Serkö nie posądził mnie o nic podobnego. Nie! jestem wolny od wszelkich podejrzeń. Gdyby było inaczej, hrabia d’Artigas postarałby się do tego czasu, abym dzielił los porucznika Davon i jego załogi na dnie przepaści. Straszne burze zimowe szaleją codziennie na oceanie. Groźne wichry wyją w kraterze wysepki. Prądy powietrzne, rozchodzące się w lesie słupów, odzywają się wspaniałemi tony, jak gdyby pieczara ta była pudłem rezonansu jakiegoś potężnego instrumentu. A głosy te zawierają w sobie tyle siły, że zagłuszyłyby wystrzały całej eskadry wojennej. Całe rzesze morskich ptaków, zapędzonych do pieczary nawałnicą, ogłuszają nas swojemi krzykami podczas rzadkich chwil ciszy. Przypuszczać należy, że jacht nie podołałby tym burzom morskim. Zresztą niema mowy o żadnej wycieczce. Back-Cup jest zaopatrzone na kilka miesięcy, a skądinąd przypuszczam, że hrabia d’Artigas będzie odtąd ostrożniejszy i nie będzie się śpieszył w odwiedzaniu wybrzeża amerykańskiego, gdzie mogłoby go spotkać przyjęcie należne nie bogatemu jachtmanowi, ale korsarzowi Ker Karraje! W każdym razie myślę, że jeżeli zjawienie się Sworda było zapoczątkowaniem walki przeciwko wysepce, to Back-Cup stoi przed zagadnieniem niezmiernie ważnem dla swej przyszłości. To też pewnego dnia, odważam się z całą ostrożnością poruszyć tę sprawę z inżynierem Serkö. Staliśmy w pobliżu pracowni Tomasza Roch. Po kilku chwilach rozmowy inżynier Serkö zaczął wspominać o tem niezwykłem ukazaniu się statku angielskiego w wodach jeziorka, dodając, że jednak przypuszcza, iż było ono wyprawą przeciwko Ker Karrajowi. – Nie podzielam pańskiego zdania – odpowiedziałem, chcąc jak najprędzej zadać mu nurtujące mnie pytanie. – A dlaczego? – spytał. – Dlatego, że gdyby wiedziano o schronieniu Ker Karraja, staranoby się do tej pory dotrzeć do wnętrza pieczary, a przynajmniej zburzyć Back-Cup. – Zburzyć?… – zawołał inżynier Serkö – zburzyć!… Byłoby to co najmniej niebezpieczne wobec środków obrony, któremi rozporządzamy obecnie. – O tem nie wiedzą, panie Serkö. Ani na starym ani na nowym kontynencie nie wiedzą, że porwanie z Healthful-House dokonane zostało w celu waszym osobistym… że potrafiliście zawładnąć tajemnicą Tomasza Roch… Inżynier Serkö nie odpowiada, twierdzenie moje bowiem odpowiedzi mieć nie może. Ciągnę dalej: – Zatem eskadra wysłana przez państwa zainteresowane, nie zawahałaby się zbliżyć do wysepki… skierować na nią swe pociski… Otóż, ponieważ nie dokonano tego dotąd, znaczy, że nie wiedzą o miejscu pobytu Ker Karraja… I chyba pan przyzna, że to przypuszczenie wam dogadza… – Niech i tak będzie – odpowiada inżynier Serkö – ale, wiedzą, czy nie wiedzą, faktem jest, że jeżeli statki wojenne zbliżą się o cztery lub pięć mil od wysepki, zostaną zgładzone, zanim zdołają spróbować swych pocisków!… – Niech i tak będzie – powtarzam zkolei – ale co potem?… – Potem?… przypuszczamy, że inne nie będą chciały się narażać… – Niech i tak będzie! Ale te okręty obsaczą was poza obrębem niebezpiecznym, tak że Ebba nie będzie mogła dostać się do portów, do których uczęszczał hrabia d’Artigas!… A wtedy jakim sposobem uskuteczniać będziecie zaopatrywanie wysepki? Inżynier Serkö milczy… Na pytanie to, które musiał sobie zadawać nieraz, odpowiedzieć nie umiał… Myślę przeto, że korsarze mają zamiar opuścić wysepkę… Nie chcąc jednak dać za wygrane, mówi: – Pozostanie nam zawsze łódź podwodna i to, czego Ebba dokonać nie zdoła… – Łódź podwodna?! – zawołałem. – Jeżeli odkryto tajemnicę Ker Karraja, czyż można przypuszczać, że nie wiedzą o istnieniu statku podwodnego hrabiego d’Artigas?… Inżynier Serkö rzuca na mnie podejrzliwe spojrzenie. – Panie Hart, zdaje mi się, że pan za daleko posuwa swoje wnioski… – Ja, panie Serkö?… – Tak… i zdaje mi się, że pan mówi o tem wszystkiem, jak gdyby pan wiedział więcej, niż należy! Uwaga ta opamiętała mnie. Wiadomą jest rzeczą, że dowodzenie moje mogło wzbudzić podejrzenie o moim udziale w ostatniej przygodzie. Inżynier Serkö nie spuszcza mnie z oka, wpatrując się we mnie przenikliwie, jakby chcąc dotrzeć do wnętrza mych myśli. Wszelako nie tracąc zimnej krwi, odpowiadam głosem spokojnym: – Panie Serkö, z zawodu jak i z upodobania przywykłem zastanawiać się nad każdą rzeczą. Dlatego podzieliłem się z panem swojemi wnioskami, a pan zrobisz z niemi, co uważasz. Po tych słowach rozstajemy się. Powiedziałem stanowczo za wiele i mogłem wzbudzić podejrzenie, któremu przeciwdziałać będzie trudno…. Z tej rozmowy wszakże dowiedziałem się rzeczy bardzo cennej, mianowicie, że niebezpieczny obręb działania fulguratora Roch znajduje się w odległości czterech do pięciu mil od wysepki… Może podczas następnego porównania dnia z nocą… zawiadomienie w drugiej baryłce… Prawda, że trzeba długo czekać, zanim otwór tunelu wzniesie się ponad wodę… A przytem, czy ten nowy dokument dopłynie tak szczęśliwie jak pierwszy?… Niepogoda trwa wciąż, wichry są silniejsze, niż kiedykolwiek, rzecz zwykła w porze zimowej w okolicach Bermudów… Czyżby burzliwy stan morza stał na przeszkodzie nowej wyprawie na Back-Cup?… Porucznik Davon upewnił mnie wszakże, że o ile nie powiedzie się jego przedsięwzięcie, o ile Sword nie powróci do St. Georges, inne środki będą zastosowane, ażeby raz skończyć z tą jaskinią bandytów… Dzieło sprawiedliwości musi być dokonane wcześniej, czy później, Back~Cup musi być zburzone… choćbym nie miał przeżyć tego zburzenia!… Ach! czemu nie mogę odetchnąć bodaj na chwilę ożywczem powietrzem zewnętrznem!… Czemuż nie mogę spojrzeć na daleki horyzont wysp Bermudzkich! Życie całe skupia się w tem mojem pragnieniu przedostania się przez korytarz na wybrzeże i ukrycia się w skałach… Kto wie, czy nie ja pierwszy spostrzegłbym dym, unoszący się nad eskadrą, dążącą ku wysepce?… Na nieszczęście pragnienie to jest nie do urzeczywistnienia, ponieważ dwu ludzi pilnuje wejścia dniem i nocą z dwu stron korytarza. Nikt nie może doń wejść bez upoważnienia inżyniera Serkö. Gdybym spróbował, może nie wolnoby mi było swobodnie przechadza się po pieczarze… a może co gorszego spotkałoby mnie… Tem bardziej, że zdaje mi się, iż od ostatniej naszej rozmowy inżynier Serkö zmienił swe zachowanie względem mnie. Jego spojrzenie, dotąd kpiące, stało się nieufne, podejrzliwe, prawie tak ostre jak Ker Karraja. 17 listopada. – Dziś po południu, niezwykły ruch zapanował w Bee-Hive. Ludzie wychodzą ze swych cel… Wołania unoszą się zewsząd. Wstaję jak najśpieszniej z łóżka, wychodzę. Korsarze biegną w stronę korytarza, gdzie u wejścia znajduje się Ker Karraje, inżynier Serkö, kapitan Spade, starszy marynarz Effrondat, mechanik Gibson, malajczyk służący hrabiego d’Artigas. Niebawem dowiaduję się, co spowodowało to zamieszanie, straż bowiem wraca, rzucając okrzyki trwogi. Kilka okrętów płynie ku północo-wschodowi wysepki, – statki wojenne, płynące całą siłą pary w kierunku Back-Cup.